


Lessons

by jessejackreyes



Series: Kinktober 2017: Daddy76 Edition [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Day 5, Forced Chastity, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Humiliation, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessejackreyes/pseuds/jessejackreyes
Summary: Kinktober Day 5: Humiliation ft. Mc76, McReyes and Genji76After a mission goes awry, Jesse is forced to face the consequences of disobeying a direct order.





	Lessons

“What did I tell you the last time Jesse?” Jack’s voice was practically lost to the loud smack that accompanied it, not to mention Jesse’s whimpers as he tried to stifle his moans. Another smack forced the moan out anyway and Jack’s voice grew more irritated. “I asked you a question,” Another smack, much harder than any of the others landed on his bare ass and Jesse yelped loudly, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

 

“To be good,” Jesse managed the words while fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. The embarrassment was worse than the pain he felt even as Jack hit him harder and harder. Being naked and bent over the commander’s lap again were bad enough, but Jack had made him do all of this in front of not only Genji, but also commander Reyes. Both of whom were watching on, a smirk adorning the Blackwatch commander’s while Genji looked on with a harder to place expression on his face. Despite all of it, Jesse was achingly, embarrassingly, hard.

 

“Or else?”  Another smack.

 

“Next time I’d be naked and have an audience,” 

 

“So why did you think it was a good idea to ignore orders and pursue the subject on your own?” The words were spoken with a level of anger that Jesse had never heard from the strike commander before.

 

“I had him. Couldn't let him get away,” Almost as soon as the words came out of his mouth Jesse knew that he had fucked up.

 

“Gabriel, come here!” Jack ordered sternly, landing another blow, harder than before. One that lit his cheeks aflame with more pain than pleasure. Lights danced in his vision, slowly fading to find commander Reyes standing imposingly in front of him. “Open up!” Jack ordered again, another savage slap compelling Jesse’s obedience.

 

“Wait,” He had expected Jack to keep going until he was a whimpering, sobbing mess, like the man had promised on more than one occasion. Instead, he looked up to see Reyes opening his fly, dick rock hard and free. He was too low, draped across JAck’s lap, to properly reach it with his mouth as he had been commanded. Gabriel seemed unconcerned, his hand gripping his hair roughly and lifting his face to meet his crotch, despite the discomfort and pain in his back at the stretch. He grunted in pain before he was all but impaled impatiently.

 

“It’s a punishment McCree. Stop complaining,” Reyes grunted out, thrusting roughly in a languid rhythm.

 

“Genji,” Jack called out softly, continuing punishing Jesse’s cheeks. “There is a black box under my bed. Bring it to me please,” Reyes began forcing himself into his throat. McCree struggled to keep breathing, to keep from gagging.

 

“Yes, sir,” Genji replied with a smirk, emphasizing the words for Jesse to hear, playing up the good boy shtick. He sidled up next to the three of them a few moments later a smallish box in his hands.

 

“Thank you Genji. Grab the cage out of it now,” McCree whimpered at the words while Genji failed to stifle a laugh and Gabriel thrust more roughly to punish his whimpering complaint and Jack smacked him painfully in concert with the thrusting. “Do you know how to put it on?” He asked the cyborg ninja.

 

“No sir,”

 

“Well let me show you,” Jack motioned for Gabriel to stop and he slipped himself out of Jesse’s throat. “We have to wait for him to soften up a bit,” Jack began, the entire room waiting for his cursed excitement to fade. Jesse spent the next few minutes gasping and wheezing, attention caught on trying to breath properly. His cock was secured in its cage before he even knew what was happening. “Gabe is going to take good care of you now Jesse,” Jack informed him as he was finally allowed out of the blonde’s lap.

 

Any relief at the freedom was short lived as commander Reyes grabbed him and forced him onto all fours on the floor. He heard a plastic cap pop open and felt something cold and slick slowly force its way inside of him. He clenched around the invading digit for several moments before willing himself to relax. 

 

“Look up here Jesse,” He obeyed the voice automatically, eyes finding Jack standing in front of him, Genji held in his arms, the cyborg’s legs wrapped around the commander’s waist. He took in the scene as a second finger began stretching out his hole and he yelped slightly. “I’m going to show you what happens if you manage to be good,” Jack explained as he slowly began to fuck a very vocal Genji.

 

Moans of delirious pleasure filled the air, probably exaggerated by Genji, making Jesse keenly aware of what was being explicitly denied to him. He tore his gaze away so he wouldn’t have to watch Genji enjoying himself while he was slowly worked open so he could be fucked in turn, but with no pleasurable end for him in sight. Apparently satisfied with the job of stretching him open, commander Reyes positioned himself behind Jesse.

 

He lubed up his dick, almost as thick and long as Jack’s, and slowly pushed himself in. As soon as the tip pressed in completely, Gabriel paused, allowing him to get used to it before continuing forward slowly, gently. The surprise he felt at the treatment was replaced by something very different when Gabriel found just the right spot. The man picked up a rhythm, slow and deliberate, that felt good, very good. It gave him pause. Gabriel was never lenient when it came to punishments.

 

The unpleasant realization hit him as soon as the first moan was pulled out of him. Of course he was being so gentle, trying to make sure Jesse enjoyed it. In the cage, he couldn’t get hard, couldn’t cum, couldn’t properly enjoy himself. Instead, the pleasure was a taunt, a specific type of torture. Genji moaned like Jesse had never heard before. The little shit was trying to make him jealous and it was, unfortunately, somewhat successful.

 

He kept his eyes closed through it all, gritting his teeth against the discomfort and pleasure he was being denied. He held back the tears that threatened to fall. He was not going to let them see how much this was actually working. Jesse still had his pride after all. Reyes’ thrusting picked up slowly, building the man closer and closer to his release.

 

His commander came with a harsh thrust and a groan, continuing to fuck into him through his orgasm. Just like commander Morrison, it lasted longer than a normal person’s, filling him up the entire time. When he was finally sated and pulled out Jesse collapsed to the floor, exhausted and unsatisfied. Opening his eyes, he caught Genji arching his back in Jack’s arms, moaning as he came, face blissed out. His body went limp as he finished, the blonde gently rocking through his own orgasm. The strike commander gently laid a seemingly unconscious Genji on the couch in his living room, before turning towards Jesse with a smug grin. 

 

“Think you might have learned a lesson?” Jesse nodded his head vigorously.

 

“I’m not convinced,” Jack’s grin widened. “We’ll give this a week and see from there.” The commander gestured to the cage that Jesse now wore and the cowboy’s face blanched. He almost objected, the words were on the tip of his tongue when he stopped himself. Arguing would just make the punishment worse.

 

“Yes sir,” He grumbled instead. The pleased look Jack shot him reassured him that he had made the right decision. 

 

“Good boy. You should get off to bed. You’ve got an early day tomorrow.” Jesse grabbed his hat and set about taking a look at the clothing that his commander’s had destroyed in their efforts in punishing him.

 

“Can I get somethin’ to wear?”

 

“Don’t got anything that’ll fit you,” Morrison lied to his face. Jesse seethed inwardly, knowing he couldn’t call the man out on his blatant falsehood. “You’re trained in stealth aren’t you?”

 

Jesse watched as his commander barely held back a laugh at the face he made when he realized what was expected of him. He was being sent back to his room, across half the base, naked save for the cage, his hat and the boots on his feet. His face burned at the thought of anyone seeing him like this. 

 

He paused at the threshold as the door opened, frozen in place until a soft push forced him to stumble forward and the door closed and locked behind him. He wished, not for the first time, that he would learn to shut his mouth and keep himself out of these sorts of situations. It was late though, if he was quick, silent and lucky, no one would see him. Given the past few hours, he doubted his luck would hold out for him.


End file.
